Best Friend and Worst Enemy
by Firegirl 156
Summary: Kim and Rai like each other. But what happens when Chase kidnaps her and uses a love Shen Gong Wu on her. It's up to Rai and the gang along with some new faces to save her. Mostly RaixKim but some ChasexKim WuyaxChase JxW Part 1 of the End of Evil series
1. Training

Me: Welcome to my second fic and guess who's here to co-host

Carrie: Hey I'm Carrie

Me: Carrie is the insane one in our group. Like one time she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and she broke into his house and spray painted CHEATER all over his stuff.

Carrie: I've been to Jail 5 times. 3 times just for a week but the other 2 were for a month.

Me: But she's never done anything major.

Carrie: 15 cases of breaking and entering 5 cases of threats and blackmail

Me: We get it

Katara: Hey everyone

Me: What the heck are you guys doing here?

Zuko: We're here to talk and make mayhem

Me: Anyway this is my first Xaolin Showdown fic so please go easy on me

Aang: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Me: Now without further ado may I present:

**Best Friend and Worst Enemy**

**A Xaolin Showdown Fic**

**Chapter 1**

**Training**

"Today my Dragons in Training you will be working with the element that both harms and helps your own." Master Fung announces to his students. "What do you mean Master?" Omi asks wide eyed. "Let's give an example. Like Raimundo and Kimiko's elements. Air puts out Fire helping Air. But Fire is also fueled by Air helping Fire. And vice versa." He explains. "I see" Omi replies smiling. "Clay you are with Omi. Kimiko, Raimundo".

Kimiko turns and looks at Rai. "Begin" Master Fung calls out. "Hani Mars Fire" she yells out running towards Rai.

I watch as my second in command runs toward me throwing foreword her fire attack. "Wind!" I yell propelling myself in the air. I dodge and blow out her attacks. Then unexpectedly she shoots herself into the sky with Fire. I blow it trying to put it out but it just gets bigger. 'So that's what he meant by helping' I say to myself. All of a sudden I'm knocked out of the sky by a well placed Judilet Flip. I land on the ground with a thud.

I land and hear "Well done Kimiko you did well". "Thanks Master Fung" I reply. I walk over to Rai. "Need help?" I chuckle. "Stupid Hannikara" he grumbles smiling. He takes my hand Electricity runs through my veins as I pull him up. 'Oh Rai' I think. I see Omi and Clay both fall back and losing at the same time. "Good work dragons you may take the rest of the day off but meet me at the vault at dusk" Master Fung tells us and then walks away. "Awesome! I'll be in my room on my laptop" I say as I head to my 'room'.

Me: Okay I know that chapter was stupidly short and also boring but I needed it to explain what was going on. Also you may recognize the name Hannikara if you have read chocokikikitty's Lightning and Thunder series. Please don't flame me for this chapter. Also please don't give me a review saying stuff like that I suck or I'm a bad writer because not only is it rude but I'll ban you from reviewing and PMing me. I got one saying that last story I made and I haven't blocked her butt yet but as soon as she responds to my PM I am.

Carrie: What who flamed you let me at her I'll hack her account and . . .

Me: CARRIE STOP!!!!!!!! You're on probation now and also I don't want to be kicked off of here for threats so shut it.

Carrie: Fine

Me: Anyway please R&R and I know that the first few chapters are short but I swear they get longer. Bye!


	2. New Students

Me: Hey there everyone I have some news. I've banned Carrie from being in my fics. So here instead is Katara, Zuko, and Toph.

Katara, Zuko, and Toph: Hey

Me: Now I didn't say this last chapter but this is like 2 or 3 years after the show ends. Rai's about 20 Kim's 19 Omi's 17 and Clay's 21 that's aboutmy estimated guess. I mean I'm the writer and I don't even know. Oh well anyway I just want to say . . .

(Aang bursts in the door and starts beating up Zuko)

Me: What the . . . Why does this always happen in my Fics Oh well

Katara: Shouldn't we stop them

Toph: Why this is entertaining to feel

Me: Leave them lets see if they can break the record for longest fight ever done in my fic's

Toph: What's the record?

Me: Oh 6 chapters or so

Toph: Sweetness

Sokka: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Xaolin Showdown or Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 2**

** New Students**

I walked over to Kim's room. I could hear her typing away on her laptop. I knock on the post that holds up our curtain walls. "Come in" she says. I

walk in and I see her sitting there just typing away. "You know it could have been Chase Young who just came in and you would have no idea" I

joke. "Oh yes I would Chase wouldn't have knocked" she replied back.

I patted the spot next to me and Rai sat down. "What ya looking up?" he asks. "Nothing I'm IMing Keiko" I answer him. "Cool" he responds. We're

silent for a while and then he bursts out "What are those!?!?". I turn to see what he's looking at and then grimace. "Those are my tennis shoes" I

reply. "From when 2 years ago?" he says shocked. I knew what he meant. They had worn out not long after Christmas. "I can't replace them yet" I

say quickly trying to get off that subject. "What do you mean?" he asks "Your rich". "Dad hasn't paid me my allowance yet" I say. I can tell that Rai

got the gist that I didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry I should have just kept my mouth shut" he says. I chuckle and the uneasiness fades. Then of

course at the worst time imaginable my watch goes off. "Time to go meet Master Fung" I sigh. We get up and head out.

We walk into the vault and take our places on our mats. "I have good news my students" Master Fung says walking in. "Chase is dead along with

Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack" I joke. Everyone bursts out laughing. "No we have new students" he turns "Come in". A fairly tall girl with long blonde

hair and blue eyes walks in. "Hi everyone I'm Jamie and I'm from America" she introduces herself. "Where?" Clay asks. "Michigan" she replies.

"Jamie is the Dragon of Lightning" Master Fung explains. Jamie moves off to the side and a boy with blond hair and brown eyes walks in. "Hey my

names Josh and I'm from Berlin, Germany". "Josh is the Dragon of Light". He moves off next to Jamie. Another girl walks in. She has red hair and

green eyes. "My names Rose and I'm from London, England". "Rose is the Dragon of Thunder". Rose moved over and the last girl comes in. She

was fairly short like 1 normal head taller than Omi with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hey I'm Kris and I'm from Moscow, Russia" she moved next to

the rest. "And Kris is the Dragon of Music. Now my Dragons introduce yourselves" Master Fung ordered.

I watch as Clay stands "My names Clay the Dragon of Earth and I'm from Texas." Clay sits and smiles. I travel the path of his eyes and they end at

Jamie, and Jamie's doing the same thing. I smile. My first mission since I got Keiko's boyfriend Evan to propose at Christmas. Omi stands next "My

name is Omi and I am the Dragon of Water. I've been at this place for as long as I can remember." He bows and then sits. I do the same thing as I

did and it ended at Kris. This just got better and better. I stand "My name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I'm the Dragon of Fire also I'm from 'Tokyo,

Japan." I sit. Rai stands and says "Hey I'm Raimundo Pederosa Dragon of Wind and I'm from Rio de Janeiro in Brazil". He sat but his eyes went to

the ground. "Omi, Clay you two are dismissed". They leave. "Now students our Dragons must explain further who they are. We stand and walk

over to them. "I am the Shoku or leader of the group" Rai explains. "And I'm the Hannikara or second in command" I say. "You 4 must follow their

commands no matter what. Now they will show you to your rooms." Master Fung instructs and then leaves.

* * *

Me: Hey okay before you all kill me I know it was another short chapter but I promise longer ones are on the way.

Carrie: Yeah right

Me: I told you to leave

Carrie: Fine

Katara: This is so weird

Toph: Tell me about it

Me: Also for those who have read 2hyper4life's fic titled A Not So Secret Secret did 2 of the elements look familiar. Yes I got the elements Light and Music from that fic so thank her.

(Boys roll around on floor beating the crud out of each other)

Me: Well got 2 go R&R bye.


	3. An Attack

Me: Okay I recently got a review that said that my intros are too long so this all I'm writing.

(Yes Aang and Zuko are still fighting)

Toph: DISCLAIMER: She don't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 3 **

**An Attack**

"I can't believe there are other girls here now. I mean I've been the only girl her for about 4 to 5 years" I say excitedly. "Wow 5 years.

So do you like anyone?" Kris asks. "I like Clay" Jamie says in her soft voice. We all stare at her. "Crud that slipped out didn't it" she says blushing. I

laugh and hug her. "I like the hot Brazilian" I hear from behind me. I whirl around and the comment came from Rose. "He's Mine" I hiss. "Well that

answers that question" Kris chuckles breaking the tension. "Sorry I just like Rai so much. Even though I don't think he likes me that way" I

apologize.

I lead Josh to his room. "So many girls to choose from" Josh says chuckling. "Just stay away from Kim" I say. "Is she your girl or

something?" he asks. "Or something. I like her even though I don't think she likes me" I reply. "Don't worry bro she'll come around" he says.

All of a sudden a giant explosion happens. They all run out to see Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack standing in front of a partially

destroyed Wu vault. "Oh man! Come on we just rebuilt that" Clay yells. "Ah I see you have new students. . . Perfect". I turn to the students. "Get

inside and stay there" I yell. They all reluctantly go. "Omi, Jack. Clay, Hannibal. Kim, Wuya. Me, Chase." I whisper. "Now" I yell and we attack.

I jump in front of Wuya. "Well if it isn't the Witch" I taunt. She growls and then throws her bolts at me. I dodge and yell Hani Mars

Fire" I erupt into flames and start trying to get her. Suddenly I'm hit in the back with something. I turn to see one of Chase's cats.

I having just thrown Chase backwards surveyed the battle. Omi was having a little trouble with Jack which wasn't surprising since

Jack had buffed up and had somehow gained the power to turn into animals. I looked to see Clay winning aginst Hannibal. I turn and freeze. Kim

was doing well aginst Wuya but she had a giant paw scratch on her back and her ankle was bleeding. "A good warrior never takes his eyes off his

opponent" I hear and have just enough time to dodge Chase's attack.

"Hani, Wudai Mars Fire" I yell and I send Wuya flying.

"Retreat" Chase yells. He and his warriors disappear. I cheer and turn. My smile immediately fades as I see Kim out cold on the

ground. I run over and carefully pick her up. I rush to the medical wing and yell "Kim needs help". Monks take her from me. They carefully bandage

her and lay her on the bed. I pull up a chair and sit next to her.

* * *

Me: I love this chapter because I have them admit their feelings. I know it isn't a long

chapter and neither is the next but the 6th chapter is in 2 halves and is 9 and a half pages long in my notebook. I know I could just put it in 2

different chapters but they go so well together so I have it in 2 halves. Any way R&R.


	4. Recovery

(Zuko and Aang fly across room hitting each other.)

Me: Yep there still at it

Katara: This is embarrassing.

Toph: No it's hilarious

Sokka: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin

Showdown.

**Chapter 4**

**Recovery**

I sat there day after day. Only eating and drinking what I had to. Never leaving her side. On the 5th day she awoke. "Rai" she

says groggily. "Kim! Kim, I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you're okay" my worries poured out. "Rai can you do one of two things.

Either shut up or tell me what's going on" she says. "You were badly injured after the battle" I explain. "I'll be right back I need to tell the others

you're okay" I say and then run out.

"He was really worried about you, you know" I hear someone say. I turn my head and see Rose walk out of the shadows. "How

long was I out?" I ask. "5 days. And he sat there every one of them" she replies. I pretend I don't hear the last thing. All of a sudden everyone

runs into the room. Shouts of "Kim your okay!" and "I was so worried" rang out. "Everyone lower you're your voices" Master Fung chuckles.

Everyone falls silent. "Kimiko I am pleased that you are okay" he says. "So am I. So when can I get out of here?" I ask. "In about 3 days" he

replies. I sigh. "Alright everyone let's go back out and finish training" he orders. Everyone groans but files out of the door. "Master Fung may I

stay?" Rai asks. "I don't know ask Kimiko" he replies. I nod. Rai is immediately

by my side and Master Fung leaves.

"Kim are you okay I mean you were out 5 days?" I ask worriedly. She nods. I look at her and stare worriedly. She had really

scared me there. She was so important to him and she didn't even know it. "Also Keiko called and I told her your situation. She just nods again.

Staring at me with her beautiful eyes. I watch her until she falls asleep. Then I sigh and reluctantly get up to go to bed. As soon as I get there

though I pull out my phone and call Keiko.

* * *

Me: How'd ya like it? R&R


	5. Part 1 Much Joy

Me: Okay a few chapters ago I said that chapter 6 was the unbelievably long chapter.

Well I made a mistake. It's this chapter. I apparently tried to skip chapter 5 so here is the

real chapter 5 part 1. Also Warning major gushy parts ahead.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Xaolin Showdown or any of the songs mentioned

In this fic

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

**Much Joy . . .**

The next few days went slowly for both Rai and Kim. As soon as Kim was let out she immediately challenges the first of her friends she

saw. Which just happens to be Rai. They walk out into sparing area and Omi yells out "Begin". "Shoku Star Wind" Rai yells. He throws a huge wave

of air towards her. She jumps up dodging it and throws a bolt of fire towards him. He dodges and jumps up "Typhoon Boom Wind". He throws a

twister at her. "Judilet Flip Fire" She yells flipping over the twister and knocking him to the ground. "I win" she cheers lowering herself to the

ground. "Well at least we know you're not rusty." Rai jokes as they walk back to their 'rooms'. "Hey Kim want to do something with me tonight?"

Rai asks. "Sure what?" Kim replies. "Oh nothing big just hanging out in a little cave I know of" he replies. (Stop thinking that right now you sicko's)

"Sure see you at dusk" she replies and runs off to get ready.

I run into my room and immediately call Keiko. "Mushi, Mushi Keiko. Listen I really need your help" I start. "What's up?" she asks. "Rai

asked me out to a cave and I want to look perfect" I tell her. "Whoa what are you two going to be doing in a cave" she asks alarmed. "We're just

going to be hanging out" I assure her. I knew Rai didn't like me that way. "Alright well may I suggest a fairly skin tight silver shirt with a pair of

regular black pants" she replies. "That's perfect the silver will bring out my eyes. I need to go get ready. Thanks Keiko" I say and hang up the

phone rushing to the bathroom.

"Don't thank me yet" I whisper. "There she's getting ready. They should be leaving about dusk" I tell the dark figure across the room.

He scared me. It wasn't his powers or magical objects. It was his eyes. Not even a hint of good just pure evil. "Very good. I'll keep you and your

friend until the plan works" he says and then leaves the room.

I sneak out of the temple and head towards the forest. "Kimiko? What are you doin' out here?" I hear. I turn to see Clay standing

there. "Clay! Shhh Rai and I are going out to do something's" (A.N. Not like that) "Please don't ell anyone" I plead. He hesitates but then nods. I

peck him on the cheek and run off yelling "Thanks Clay".

I push the bean bags closer to the mouth of the cave and then start the music. "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder pops on "Rai this is so cool"

I hear Kim say from behind me. I turn and reply "Well it beats lying in our rooms trying to sleep waiting for an attack" I joke. She laughs and flops

down onto a beanbag. I walk over and sit in the other.

. . . My girls in the next room.

Some times I wish she was you . . .

"Is that my iPod?" I ask him listening as the song changed to Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This". "Yeah" he admits. A breeze goes

through the cave and I shiver. He hops up and runs into the cave yelling "I grabbed some blankets.". He comes back with one. "I guess I only

grabbed one. Here you go". He hands me the blanket and sits back down. I cover myself up and we sit there a moment. I notice him shiver. I scoot

my beanbag over and start to cover him up. "No Kim it's okay" he starts to say but I interrupt him. "Now stop fussing. You're no good at fighting if

you have a cold" I tell him. That's when I notice that that the blanket only fits if we sat right next to each other. Actually touching. We sit there and

stare at the stars.

Electricity was coursing through my veins as Kim sat next to me. I wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her but my courage fails.

'You're pathetic. You can look death and evil straight in the eye (Chase) but you can't even tell the girl of your dreams you love her.' My inner self

screams at me. It was right I was pathetic. I took a breath and in one quick motion I leaned over and kissed her full smack on the lips.

It was as if lightning had just struck right where I sat. Only it didn't hurt and it was a heck of a lot more enjoyable. He pulled away.

"Kim I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I love you" he admits to me. Happiness jolts through me and I pull forward kissing him back

throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you to" I whisper into his ear. We pull into a kiss full of love and passion and love. It was cut short hen

they hear an explosion come from the temple.

* * *

Me: This has to be my favorite chapter so far. It took up 5 pages in my notebook. I don't want to give away anything so see ya.


	6. Part 2 And Sadness

Me: Okay as I said earlier someone said my chats were annoying. Well I've decided to bring them back anyway. They start next chapter because I need to get everyone here. Also this half of the chapter is another reason for the teen rating. Warning much violence and gruesome detail ahead. So let's get to the Disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Xaolin Showdown. I only own my made up characters.

**Chapter 5 part 2**

**. . . And Sadness**

When we finally make it to the temple the scene horrifies us. Omi is lying on the ground, a huge gash in his leg. Kris lay next to him passed out.

Clay was sprawled on the ground a deep scratch in his arm and his pant leg was soaked in blood. Jamie stood next to him a small scratch ran

down the side of her face. She was zapping any cats or bots that dared to try and injure her or Clay further. Josh and Rose were fighting off the

other 50,000 bots and cats that were fighting. Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack stood around admiring their work. "So the leaders finally join the

party" Chase sneers. "I'll take Chase and Wuya. You take Hannibal and Jack" I whisper to Kim. She nods and we run forewords but just as we

attack they switch. I'm with Hannibal and Jack which meant that Kim was with . . .

I stare at Chase and Wuya. "Ah Kimiko how lovely of you to join us" Wuya mocks. "Hani Mars Fire" I yell throwing fire in all directions. I'm easily

dodging their attacks until I notice Chase pull out the Sphere of Yun and point it at Rai who was busy at that exact moment. As Chase activates the

Wu I jump in front of it being captured instead. "Let's go!" Chase yells.

I sigh in relief as they retreat, until I look at Chase whose holding the Sphere of Yun with Kim inside it. But before I can even move Chase

disappears with his entire team and Kim. I fall to my knees in despair.

Rose walks up to Rai. "Where the heck were you guys. We're out here getting our butts kicked and you're nowhere to be found. Where's Kimiko? I

need to give her a piece of my mind" she fumes. "She was taken by Chase" I say spitefully. She pauses taking in what he said but then starts in

again. "Where were you?" she demands. By this time everyone had woken up and had walked over. "We had snuck out to have a little fun" Rai

replies. "What! So you two just shirked off is that what you're telling me. You just ran off without telling anyone. I think we need a change in

leader!" she shrieks. "Don't just blame Rai". We turn and see Clay only instead of his red robes he's wearing the blue male Hannikara robes. "She

chose you" Rai states plainly. Clay nods. All of the students look at them confused. "When a Hannikara is captured they choose another to take

their place" Rai explains. They nod. "Now Clay what do you mean" Rose asks. "I knew they were going out. I caught Kimiko sneaking off and

instead of turning her in or stopping her I let her go" he explains. "Well looks like we need a change in all points of power" Josh says standing next

to Rose. "Oh Really! I think we need to get rid of some apprentices" Jamie says standing next to Clay.

Kris steps in before the two couples murdered each other. "Enough! We're not changing anything. Rai is the leader and he will say what we do

next" she intervenes. Everyone looked at Rai expectantly. "We need to wait a night to tend to our wounds and to rest" Rai forces out. "WHAT!

Raimundo you care nothing for Kimiko! She is in great danger and you say to wait! Shall In repeat myself. Do you care nothing about Kimiko's

safety" Omi yells. Rai grabs Omi by the collar and brings him up to eye level. "Don't you ever say that again. You have no clue how hard it is to do

this and not rush there and tear Chase to shreds but in this condition we would be slaughtered before we ever made it to Chase. And we are of

no help to Kim dead. You have a gash in your leg, Kris may have a concussion, Clay's bleeding to death, Jamie has a cut on the side of her face,

and we're all exhausted. Now go lend to your wound before I we add a broken limb to that list" Rai tells him making sure he got every word. He

drops Omi and slowly makes his way to his room not even noticing his arm was bleeding.

Me: That was a very intense chapter. I am sorry for injuring everyone so badly but it could not be helped. And for you people out there who think I'm horrible for having Kim get captured well it's about to get a whole lot worse. That's all I can say right now and I'm kind of shocked. I've almost caught up to where I've written so you people may actually have to start waiting for chapters. Well R&R


	7. The Deal

Me: Welcome to my fic.

Katara: Yes we're back

Toph: Save me.

(Boys still fighting)

Toph: Haven't they broke the record yet

Me: No only two chapters to go

(Loud banging on door)

Kim (from behind door): You better let me in there right now

Me: Or what

Kim: I'll burn it down

Me: While I element proof the door Toph's going to disclaim and Katara's going to type

Toph: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown. Just the characters she made.

**Chapter 6**

**The Deal**

I awake in a cage. I grab the bars but immediately recoil. They were electrified. "Kim, Kim are you okay" I hear a familiar voice next to me say. I

turn to see Keiko sitting in the cage next to me. Her bars must not have been electrified because she was gripping them. "Keiko what are you

doing here?" I ask. "Oh Kim I'm so sorry but he would have killed Evan. He made me" she rushed out words. "Keiko slow down. Now what's going

on?" I ask. She takes a breath and then starts slower. "Evan and I were hanging out when this guy, Chase I think appears and holds up this ball

thing. He says something and we're sucked into it. Then he brings us here. He puts me into this cage and tells me to do what he says or he'll kill

Evan. I nod and he hands the ball with Evan still in it to a scary looking woman who takes him away. The guy says that, that guy you like Raimundo

is it is going to call me and ask me advice about where to take you for fun. He then tells me to tell him to take you to a far place but not too far

from the Temple. I try to picture the Temple from where we were there at Christmas. I remembered there were mountains so I tell Raimundo to

take you to a cave. Then the guy says he'll keep us here until you call. When you called it was so hard to not tell you to not go. And he still hasn't

let me or Evan go or even see each other" she says never taking a breath. "Ah I see you're awake" we hear and jump. Chase walks in holding the

Sphere of Yun with Evan in it. He walks over to Keiko's cage and releases Evan into it. Then he turns to me and says "Miss Tohomiko I have a

proposition for you". "Save your breath Chase" I hiss. "I don't think you understand" he says nodding to Wuya who holds up a green glowing hand

pointed at Keiko and Evan. "Fine let's hear it" I say giving in. Wuya lowers her hand. "Simple, you join the Heylin side" he chuckles. "Never" I say.

Wuya pulls up her hand once again. "Don't agree! We can take it. You can't turn evil" they both yell at me. "Perhaps these stakes aren't high

enough" he says. He waves his hand and the image of Rai sleeping appears. Then with his other hand he pulls out the Golden Tiger Claws. "How

about this you agree or I silently go to your Temple and kill your precious boyfriend" he says smiling in his evil way "And since you forced me to

raise the stakes you must also become my girlfriend". "What!" I shriek but I knew he had me cornered. 'But I can add to my side' I say to myself.

"Alright Chase but on one condition. Keiko and Evan go free" I say. "Fine" he agrees and opens my cage. I watch as the image of Rai disappears.

"Good-Bye Rai I love you" I whisper. Chase takes my arm right above the wrist and pain seers through me. I fall to the ground gripping the spot.

"What did you do to her?" Keiko screams at him. "Do not worry the pain will subside in a moment" he assures her. True to what he said the pain

started to leave. I stand and look at my arm. There is a symbol on it. "What is this" I ask. "It is the seal to our deal" he replies unmoved. He then

points his hand at Keiko and Evan and they disappear. "What did you do to them" I yell. "I released them" he states simply. "Show me" I order. He

waves his hand and the image of Keiko and Evan in their apartment appears. I nod and it disappears. "Now let's fix your attire to be more Heylin

side. Wuya get her into something more evil" Chase orders. Wuya leads me into a side room.

* * *

Me: Done! Did you guys know that both parts of chapter 5 combined equaled up to 2,033 words!

Kim (from outside door): I'm gonna kill you, you hear me! KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: Man she's mad

Toph: She's madder than both Aang and Zuko combined. Also she's not lying. If she gets through that door she's gonna kill you.

Me: Heh. Hey did you guys know that this is the last of my pre written chapters so the next one will come when I get over my writers block. that's

all the time we have now see ya later


	8. New Skills

Me: HELLO EVERYONE it's 4:00a.m. this fine morning and the weather is just great. No clouds no sun just Dark.

Toph: Ignore her she's just cranky because it's early and the coffee won't make itself any faster.

(Boys punch and kick each other)

Katara: Why do we get up this early again?

Me: Because my mother is a computer hog that's why. Also I'm making a shout out to a reviewer so here:

**Cartoongal1**- Thanks and as long as I don't get writers block and if Kim doesn't kill me I'll keep putting out chapters.

Kim (outside door): You're going to die Firegirl you hear me! You're going to burn! I am going to kill you!

Katara: Did you make that door strong enough to resist her new power she gets in this chapter.

Me: Thanks for the spoiler but still While Katara writes the chapter I'm going to make sure I live. Now Toph Disclaimer please

Toph: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown

Kim: She won't even own her soul when I'm done with her!

**Chapter 7**

**New Skills**

I look down at my new attire. It was full Black. I had a skin tight shirt with a pair of skin tight pants. Wuya led me out into where Chase was

standing in the open room in the front of his cave/lair/volcano. "Ah, wonderful. It fits you so much better" Chase chuckles. Then out of nowhere he

reaches out and grabs my arm in the exact place he had left the mark. A strange feeling courses through my veins and I fall to my knees. "WHAT

DID YOU DO!?" I ask getting to my feet. "Jump down there and I'll tell you" he replies. I flip to the lower level. "You see that dummy?" he says. I

look over and I see a training dummy made of metal. "Now you'll notice that you fell a new energy inside of you. Contact it, and release it" he says

not ordering but more like asking. I close my eyes and contact the power. My eyes fly open and I throw out my arm to point my hand at the

dummy. As I do a pink bolt flys from my hand hitting the dummy. Nothing happens for a moment but then it falls apart, utterly destroyed. "I have

given you not only your element to fight with but also new power". "What Chase I don't think that is wise! She could use it aginst us!" Wuya

interjects walking up to me. "Wuya I will do what I want and you will not speak out aginst it" Chase says angrily. "But--" Wuya starts but Chase

hits her with a long stream of energy. She shrieks out in pain, withering on the floor. "Enough!" I yell and use my own power to cut off his. He

simply beckons me to come, turns, and walks down a hallway. I quickly follow without looking back.

* * *

Katara: . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Okay I know that was a bad chapter but it had to be put in. But seriously the rest of this story is pretty much really actiony. I have a try at a rescue, heartbreak, 3 Xaolin Showdowns, a seriously scary Shen-Gong- Wu, a brain washed person, and more.

Toph: Oh just give away the whole story why don't you.

Me: Oh shut it I haven't given away even half of the story.

Toph: Whatever

Katara: Has anyone noticed the door has been very quiet

Me: Yeah she's still there trying to wait me out. Anyway R&R!


	9. Heartbreak

Me: Okay I better get major thanks for this chapter because between my writers block, my computer acting up and youtube pulling some of my favorite non-RaiKim Vids (Like my fav version of 1,000 miles and my fav version of Had a bad day for examples) I almost decided to discontinue the series and never finish the chapter.

Toph: She calls writers block 3 hours or so of not being able to write.

Me: You know that's not true I had chapter 7 planned out before I posted it this morning. I've been trying to figure out this chapter or 3 days.

Toph: Sorry my mistake

Katara: Can we please stop them yet one of them is going to get killed or at the least seriously injured.

Toph: Just one more chapter please

Katara: Fine

Me: Anyway I owe the completion of this chapter to Cartoongal1 and Allendra because Cartoongal1 really wants me to keep going and Allendra is also reading this which makes me happy so thanks you two. Warning: Major Rai heartbreak sorry

Now Disclaimer.

Sokka: Toph don't give me that look it's my turn. DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 8**

**Heartbreak**

"Okay so does everyone have the plan?" I ask. "Yeah, Josh and Rose take the guards outside and make sure they don't help the inside.

While Kris and Omi take on the inside guard, and you, Jamie, and I all go for Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack." Clay replies. "Good now let's just

hope this works" I mutter. We near Chase's lair/cave/volcano. "Go" I yell and Rose and Josh hop off with the Longi Kite. We land and run into the

lair and there they are. Chase is standing in front of a hallway. Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack stood by his sides. There was a space next to Chase on

his right, as if someone was supposed to be there. "Shoku Star Wind" I yell and transport Clay Jamie, and I up to the balcony where they stood.

"Chase release Kim and I won't hurt you . . . much" I say. Chase smiles and a cold wind blows through. "Oh Kimiko could you come here a second"

Chase chuckles. Out of the shadows emerges a figure. I can't believe my eyes. It was Kim but it wasn't. She was wearing a black skin tight shirt

with black skin tight pants. She also had dark red cloth gloves with the tops of the fingers cut off and black calf length boots. "Kim. What happened

to you?" I ask quietly.

I was just about to go inside after seeing the students off when I hear "Rai, Clay, Omi! Anyone here!". I turn and see Keiko run up.

"Master Fung! Thank goodness! Please don't tell me the guys have left yet" she says. "Yes, I'm sorry Keiko. Why did you want to see them?" I ask.

At this point Keiko's fiancé Evan has also ran up. "Kim's made a deal with Chase because he threatened to kill Rai" she bursts out. "Oh my! You

had better come in and tell me the whole story" I say and usher them in.

Kim just looks away from me and stands next to Chase. "So Raimundo still want to rescue your precious Kimiko" Chase taunts. "You

did something to her you snake" I yell and attack Chase. Clay and Jamie go by example and soon the entire room was fighting.

I move into the shadows not wanting to hurt my friends but at the same time not wanting to go back on my contract. I wince as Jamie

is thrown into a wall by Wuya. Wuya was normally my job to take down. Clay runs over to help her but is slammed into the same wall by Hannibal

and Jack. I turn my head to not wanting to make it harder on myself and almost scream. Chase was holding Rai by the neck trying to crush his

throat.

Kimiko runs to Chase's side. "We had a deal. You don't hurt them and I cooperate. Do you want me to go back on my half of the deal"

she whispers low enough that only Chase can hear her. He growls and lets Rai go. Rai smiles thinking that Kim has rejoined them but the smile

fades as she picks him up with a pink beam. Clay and Jamie are also picked up and Kimiko walks to the edge of the balcony. "Enough" she yells out

and all of the cats slowly stop attacking and retreat towards the balcony. Kim carefully transports them to the floor. "Go" she says in a voice that's

barely audible. "Kim - -" Rai starts to say but she cuts him off. ""Please Rai just go" she says. Rai closes his eyes and turns saying "Let's go". He

climbs onto Dojo. As the rest of them climb on Rai takes one last look at Kim. "He sees pain, sorrow, and defeat in her eyes, but not a hint of

regret. They take off leaving Kimiko behind.

* * *

Me: This was probably the hardest chapter to write. It was so hard to break Rai's heart like that.

Katara: But it had to be done.

Me: I know but it was still hard. Rai if only you knew what we all know.

Toph: Don't you have some more hard chapters ahead.

Me: Yes I have several. But none as hard as this one.

Katara: We should probably end now. We need to get to the other chapters.

Me: Alright R&R


	10. Pain, Relief, Anticipation?

Me: Hey I have a request for everyone could you all after you're done with this chapter (Or wherever the story ends) could you guys check out my profile. I have a poll on it and I have only 2 votes on it. I really need the advice. If you go there and there is no poll then it means that the poll is closed and then you guys can just check out all the stuff on it.

Toph: Don't forget to tell them.

Me: Oh yeah I got a kind of rude PM telling me that my chats are too pre-wrote and I'm here to let you all know that these things are made up on the spot. Sometimes I take a whole hour just trying to think up material. And it's all fun anyway.

Toph: I was referring to the other thing

Me: Oh, also Chase kind of gets out of character from here on sorry. Well I think he does. The truth is that I haven't seen that many Chase episodes so I'm going out on a limb here.

Katara: Can we separate them yet

Toph: At the end of the chapter

Sokka: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 9**

**Despair, Relief, Anticipation? **

We ride Dojo back in defeat. Kim had betrayed us. I remember the look on her face, the emotions. Why? Ugh, itwas too hard to think. We

land and climb off. Master Fung rushes out of the temple. "She betrayed us Master Fung" I choke out. It had finally hit me. She had really betrayed

us. I fall to my knees in despair. "Raimundo listen, Keiko is here. She has to tell you something important to tell you" Master Fung says trying to

drag Rai off the ground. "What could she tell me that's so important" I say spitefully. "Like maybe the fact that Kim hasn't actually betrayed you

and actually saved your butt" Keiko says walking out of the temple. "What?" I say looking up. "Come on you're going to want to be sitting down

and where someone can restrain you when I tell you. They go into the living room and sit as Keiko starts to tell the story.

"Chase then told her that she could agree or he would kill you Rai. Kim had no choice but to agree. She added the condition that we had to

be set free. Chase agreed and set Kim free. He then infused a mark on her arm binding the contract. Then he set Evan and I free sending us to our

Apartment. It took us an hour but we finally figured out what we were supposed to be doing. We took the first flight out but we still missed you."

Keiko ends the story. Everyone looked at Rai who was clutching the arm of the chair he was sitting in so hard that everyone was sure either it was

going to break or one of Rai's blood vessels were. He steadily calmed down, taking a deep breath, relief washing over him. "We have no choice but

to wait until the right moment to do anything." He decides really wanting to go back to Chase's lair and rip him to shreds but he knew that no one

was in a position or condition to try again. "That time is now because I'm sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu revealing itself" Dojo says.

I sat on a couch next to Chase. He leaned in trying to kiss me again. "Not if you want to keep your lips" I threaten. "Come on Kimiko we had

a deal" Chase whispers into my ear. "Fine, but just a peck on the cheek" I compromise. But before he could even move Wuya bursts in. 'Saved by

the Witch' I think to myself. "Chase a new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself" Wuya says. "Which one" he asks disinterested annoyingly

playing with a bit of my hair. "The Flower of Love" she replies. His eyes widen, and then narrow sliding over to look at me. He lets go of the hair

and I felt unpleasant anticipation. "Kimiko take the Golden Tiger Claws and your Star of Hanabi and procure me the Flower" Chase order. I sigh,

pick up my Wu, and yell "Golden Tiger claws" transporting me to a forest.

"She didn't even ask me where to go" Wuya remarks. "When I gave her, her powers I also gave her Wu tracking abilities" Chase replies

scheming inside his head.

"So what does this Wu do Raimundo?" Omi asks as they head towards the location. Rai opens the scroll and reads it. "It allows the user to

make anyone fall in love with them" Rai reads, his gut wrenching.

* * *

Me: So all in all an ok chapter. Rai is no longer in pain and a new Shen-Gong-Wu is getting ready to bring in more turmoil. Well I would have had this one posted yesterday but the site would not let me log in. R&R


	11. The Flower of Love

Me: Hey everyone guess what Monday and Tuesday I'll be gone so their won't be any new chapters after Sunday afternoon until Wednesday after probably 8:00. But until then I'll post as much as I can.

Toph: Yay we can go home soon

Katara: You two lied to me you two promised that as soon as the last chapter was done we'd stop the boys

Toph: Fine (Earthbends boys into ground) Both of you two stop it or I'll crush you both.

Me: Okay time to leave

Sokka: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown. Only the characters she made up.

**Chapter 10**

**The Flower of Love**

I follow the force pulling me. I round a tree and there stuck in the ground is the Flower. I run towards it but as soon as I touch it I see another

hand on it. I know who it is, the tiny electric currents going up my arm tell me. I look up and it's Rai. He stares at me with those emerald eyes.

Those eyes that I love and adore. So full of love and sadness. "Go ahead Kim. Call it" he whispers. "Rai I challenge you to a Xaolin Showdown. My

Star of Hanabi for your . . ." I pause not knowing which Wu he has. He pulls out the "Kazusu Atom" he whispers. "The challenge is first to find it

wins" I whisper. "Let's go Xaolin Showdown" we yell.

The clearing grows immensely and becomes overgrown with flowers all looking like the Flower of Love. "Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi" we yell and I grab the first

flower I touch, which isn't it. It felt like a real flower. That's when I get an idea. "Star of Hanabi" I yell and burn a huge patch of flowers. Rai follows

by example. Then I see it in the middle of the patch I just burnt. Rai sees it as well. We race towards it. I leap forewords closing my eyes and

hoping that I miss. I open them as I hit the ground and my fingers are just grazing it. Rai's just miss. Everything flashes around us and I'm

standing there holding all 3 Wu. Before I can even feel a thing I make a portal and transport myself back to the balcony at Chase's lair. Chase and

Wuya are standing there waiting. "Did you acquire the flower?" he asks. I hand him it. "Oh Kimiko thank you. Now as your reward I'll do this."

Chase says pointing the flower at me. Before I can even move he point it at me and yells "Flower of love!". I crumple onto the ground becoming

trapped in my own mind.

Kimiko stands and walks over to Chase. "So what's next?" she asks throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

Me: This was another hard one to write. But it was also easy. I could imagine everything happening and everyone saying what they say. It was so much fun. Well next chapters gotta get typed. R&R.


	12. Self Pity

Me: Well during this chapter we have more depression from Rai. Really guys I'm not trying to be mean to Rai it just has to be done.

WARNING: ChaseKim parts ahead. Please don't flame.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Xaolin Showdown

**Chapter 11**

**Self Pity**

We ride Dojo silently as we head back. I could only imagine how Chase would use that Wu. As soon as we land I go to my 'room' and throw myself

on my 'bed'. "Are you just going to lay there?" I hear someone say. I turn to see Kris leaning on one of the support beams. "What am I supposed

to do? Huh? Be all happy that lost a Wu that probably has Kim going Gaga over Chase. I failed." I reply bitterly. "Or you could pull your head out of

your butt and try to figure out a plan to save Kim. You're the leader Rai, lead us. Not Clay, nor Omi, nor I or anyone else is. That's your job. You

were chosen for a reason. I've heard about your trip to the Heylin side. You are the Shoku. You were chosen because you are the one that can

lead us, your team, to stop evil. Now I'm going to leave and it's up to you if you decide to do anything or not" Kris tells me then walks down the

hallway to her room. I sit up. She was right, I was the Shoku, and I needed a plan. Then a plan starts to form in my head. It was crazy but it just

might work. I pull out my cell and start to make a few calls.

Kimiko and Chase lay on a couch in Chase's den*. Chase lay flat on his back, while Kim lay next to him. Her head on his chest. His arm was around

her shoulders. Kim looks up at him and Chase looks down at her. They stare into each others eyes and gently kiss. Then Wuya barges in. "Chase

another Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself" she says. The two sit up looking thoroughly ticked off "Oh did I interrupt something". "Which one?"

Chase sighs totally disinterested. "The Se-One' scroll" she replies. Chase turns to Kim. "You don't even have to say it" she chuckles and pecks him

on the cheek. She then hops up, grabs the claws, and disappears.

"Chase you know that if it wasn't for that Wu she would still hate you" Wuya says walking towards him. "Leave Wuya" Chase orders lying back

down. "The only reason she stayed was because you threatened the one she really loves" Wuya continues. "I'm losing patience leave" Chase

orders once again. "I bet if you released her from both the Flowers hold and your deal she would be out of here in a heartbeat" Wuya pushes it

even further. Chase sits up and stares at her with cold eyes if you wish to live then I suggest you leave". Wuya backs out of the room.

* * *

*This is **not** supposed to be a pun.

Me: Well that was a fun chapter. I was writing chapters 13-15 last night and I realized that I had fluked up this chapter. I didn't add the end part with Wuya and Chase. So I had to go back and re-write the chapter. I was so ticked off with myself. If I hadn't messed up then Chapter 16 would have already been completed by now. Oh Well R&R


	13. The SeOne' Scroll

Me: So what's up everyone. I am utterly bored and actually really ticked off at my computer.

Toph: Yeah what a surprise

Me: Shut up Toph it's not my fault you're cranky.

Toph: I am so sick of you complaining about your computer and I bet everyone else is too.

Me: Well it's slow and it doesn't like to be good.

Toph: Then keep your complaints to yourself

(We start fighting)

Katara: I give up trying to keep everything calm Sokka do the disclaimer so I can type the chapter.

Sokka: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Avatar: The Last Airbender or Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 12**

**The Se-One' Scroll**

Kim lands in a huge library full of scrolls. She followed the tugging sensation. Then I spotted the scroll lying on a table, but before she could grab it

she hears from behind her "Kim is that you?". She whirled around and saw Raimundo and the other dragons run up. "Well normally I would kick all

of your butts but I'm curious, what does the scroll do?" she asks leaning aginst a case. All but Rai and Kris look surprised. Rai just pulls out the

scroll and reads "It allows the user to undo any contract they have ever made". Then he tosses it to Kris and flips over Kim's head running toward

the scroll. They race towards it and end up touching it at the same time. "Raimundo I challenge you to a Xaolin Showdown. Your Shroud of

Shadows for my Tiger Claws. The challenge is first to catch the scroll wins" Kim challenges. "Let's go Xaolin Showdown!" they yell. Everything

flashes around them and the bookcases grow or shrink depending and the scroll grows wings and starts to fly away. "Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi!". Rai

immediately activates the shroud and disappears. She activates her Wu and jumps to a bookcase the scroll was about to pass, but as she lunged

for it, it dodged and she started to fall. She quickly transports herself to another bookcase. She caught sight of Rai who had uncovered himself and

was trying to sneak up on the scroll. She transports herself right in front of him and grabs the scroll. Everything flashes around them and she

stands there with the Shroud over her shoulder, the Claws on one hand and the scroll in the other. "Well Raimundo wasn't the point of the

Showdown to win. Isn't that also the second loss in a row" Kim taunts. Rai just looks into her eyes and whispers "I'll rescue you". For a moment, a

single second their was the Kim that Rai loved. But then it was gone. She slashed the air and jumped into the portal. She lands once again in front

of Chase on the balcony. "Did you get the scroll" he asks casually. She walks up to him, hands him the scroll, throws her arms around his neck and

kisses him. "Where were we" she whispers.

* * *

Me: This was another hard one to write. Especially when Kim is taunting Rai. But it could not be helped. Anyway I've got to finish my fight with Toph so R&R.


	14. A Plan

Me: Chapter 13 and I'm really happy. I don't know why though. Maybe it's the fact that that I've drank an entire pot of coffee. And also the fact that hopefully I can get 2 more chapters typed before my mom wakes up. Anyway . . .

(Door makes loud noises)

Kim: Okay now you're really dead. I've read ahead in your notes. You are going to die. You hear me. How could you do this to me? We're best friends! I typed part of your last fic!

Me: No Rai did

Kim: Still how could you do this to him?

Rai (walking in from the kitchen: What is she yelling about?

Kim: Rai let me in! I have a soul to have sold to me in there.

Me: She's ticked off about the fic. EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ALL OF IT CAUSE I DON'T HAVE IT ALL WRITTEN YET. I CAN STILL MAKE IT GO ANYWAY I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heck I could randomly go ClayKim all of a sudden. Anyway disclaimer

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 13**

**A Plan**

As we ride back Omi yells at me. "Raimundo you didn't even try at the Showdown. I know you love Kimiko but we need these Shen-Gong-Wu. If

you do not think that you can do well aginst her then let someone else do the Showdowns until we have Kimiko back." Omi yells. "Omi I lost on

purpose. We don't need that scroll Kim does. If we want her back then we have to provide her ways to escape if she wants" I explain calmly. "But

she is under the influence of the Flower. There is no way Kimiko would do something to anger Chase willingly." Omi replies defiant. "I saw

something in her eyes today when I told her I'd rescue her. It was only there for a moment but she still has the memory. If she would really try she

could break out of the Flower's hold" I reply. "I think you give Kimiko too much credit" Omi mutters. Kris puts her hand on his shoulder as if to say

that, that was enough. "I think you give her too little. It would not be the first time one of us has broken the hold of a Shen-Gong-Wu. Remember

when I was being possessed by them. It was my memories and you guys reminding me that brought me out of it. Kim could do the same" I raise

up in Kin's defense.

As we land and climb off Dojo I watch as my favors walk out of the temple. "Jermaine, what are you doing here?" Omi asks puzzled. "Jessie what

are you and your gang doin' here? You're supposed to be home" Clay says confronting his sister. "Who are you people?" Rose asks the remaining

people. Everyone turns to reveal Katnappe, Pandabubba, and the Xaolin Showbots. Clay and Omi go into attack mode as they recognize them. I

stop them. "There here to help us with Chase" I explain. "Rai you're crazy but if you say so I trust you. But I'm tellin' you now, Jessie ain't fighten'"

Clay says. "Oh yes I am Big Brother. I can do as I please. Besides Kimiko impressed me. She was one of those girls who could've joined our gang"

Jessie replies. They start to argue and everyone goes inside. "So why is everyone here?" Omi asks. "Well Kris said that could be trying to make a

plan so that's what I did. I called everyone I could think of that would help. Jermaine, Jessie and her Gang were the easy ones. I also called Kim's

Dad who reprogrammed the bots to be good. Katnappe was easy to convince when I brought up getting the chance to beat Jack to a pulp.

Pandabubba only agreed because he doesn't want Chase to rule the world." I explain. "So what exactly is the plan?" Kris asks so far impressed.

"By my calculations the Wu Chase has been waiting for will reveal itself soon" Rai replies. "Which one?" Evan asks.

* * *

Me: So how'd you like it? Didn't see that coming did ya? I thought up all of the characters that I thought would help. I know Pandabubba was stretching it a little, but I needed one more character. Also I loved the Showbots (and for those of you who don't know they are the mini robots of the group that Kim's father gives them and they end up being evil in – The Return of Pandabubba) they were so cute and they kicked butt. Okay, R&R.


	15. Undecided

Me: Hello peoples I am so happy cause this chapter is short and other than this chapter I have only one pre-wrote chapter left to type. So without further ado disclaimer

Rai: 1. Yes my girlfriend is still trying to bust the door down and 2. DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing Xaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 14**

**Undecided**

Kimiko lay sleeping on Chase's chest. One of his arms was around her. His hand resting delicately on her waist. While the other laid carelessly on

his stomach. He thought about what Wuya had said. Would she really? She would remember everything that happened when she was under the

Flowers influence. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out The Crystal Glasses. He put them on and the scene split. On one side she left him on

the other she stayed. He rips them off. Not even the future knew what was going to happen. The whole universe was undecided.

Just then Wuya bursts into the room. Kimiko jumps awake. "This had better be good" he growls. "Chase it's the Sphere! It's revealed itself!" Wuya

yells. "Kimiko!" Chase says. Instantly she's up and gone.

"The Sphere of Death. Do I even want to know what this one does?" Jamie asks shivering at the name. "It can be used with almost any Wu. It

takes the Wu's power and increases it tenfold. Basically enough power to level whole cities" Rai says. "Or hold the world for ransom" Kris gasps.

"This is the one that Chase has been waiting for isn't it." Clay asks a purely rhetorical question. "Of course it is!" Josh yells not understanding.

Everyone stares at him. "What it was a dumb question" he replies and looks away.

* * *

Me: Okay like I said really short chapter sorry! R&R


	16. The Sphere of Death

Me: Last Chapter Pre-Written which means last one I have to type for the day. YAY!!!! Also as I said before. I'm going to be gone until Wednesday so this is the last chapter until then.

Kim: Also the last one you're going to live through

Me: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! How did you get in here!? I made it so nobody could get in!

Kim: Doesn't matter all that does is that you're dead.

Rai: Kim let's make a deal. You wait to kill her until the end. If you're not pleased then you can kill her

Kim: (sighs) Fine I accept. Do your disclaimer

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown only the characters from her mind!

**Chapter 15**

**The Sphere of Death**

Kim exits out into a giant desert. And there not a mile away is the Sphere. Just then Rai and the Gang run over a dune. Both Kim and Rai make a

break for it and they reach it at the same time. "Raimundo I challenge you to a Ni-Yu Showdown" Kimiko yells. "What's that?" Rai asks. "It's a basic

showdown only with no Wu" she explains. "Fine I accept what's the challenge" Rai replies. "Whoever finds the Sphere at the end of the correct

maze exit wins. "Let's go Ni-Yu Showdown!" they yell. Everything flashes and huge walls of sand rise up along with the Sphere disappearing.

"Gong-Yi-Tom-Pi!". Kim runs one way and Rai runs the other. Kim was hoping that her tracking abilities would help her but the Showdown wouldn't

let her cheat. All of a sudden everything flashes around her and the walls lower to reveal Rai holding the Sphere. "You'll pay for this" she hisses

and then disappears. She reappears in front of Chase. "Did you get the Sphere?" Chase asks. Kim stares at him ready for the repercussions "No".

Chase sighs "That's okay we just have to retrieve it" Chase replies. "WHAT!?" Wuya shrieks. "This is where I put my foot down Chase. If anyone of

us had lost it you would have been furious, but precious Kimiko losses it and you just blow it off. You just like her because you can use her. I bet--"

Wuya didn't get to finish because she was blasted off the balcony by a pink blast. Wuya flips in midair and lands on the ground floor. Kimiko stands

on in the hole she had broken in the railing looking at Wuya. "You know Wuya someone really needs to put you in your place" Kimiko hisses. "Bring

it" Wuya chuckles her hands glowing green. Kim flips to the ground.

The two start fighting and Jack starts to step foreword but Chase stops him. "No Wuya needs to be put into her place" Chase tells him. But Jack

knows it was more. Wuya had insulted both Kimiko and Chase. She would be lucky to survive.

Kim flips over Wuya's head and throws a beam at her knocking her into a wall. "Enough!" Chase finally yells. Kim flips into the air and lands next to

Chase. "Jack assist Wuya and then go retrieve the Sphere. Tell them you've turned" Chase orders and then walks away with Kim.

I walk down the stairs and go to help Wuya but she just ignores me and walks away. Why did she have to be like that. I really liked her and she

just blew me off. I thought when I became more muscular she would notice but she didn't. Then I shrank the Tongue of Saiping and accidentally

ate it, gaining the power to morph into animals, but instead of being impressed she went after Chase. I sulked to my room and packed.

* * *

Me: Okay for you JackxWuya fans out there, there's your JackxWuya. It's one-sided I'm sorry, I just can't write for these two. To me it's just

messed up.

Kim: There are JackWuya fan's who knew.

Me: Are you kidding me there are couple's for everyone. Some of the crazier are: RaiWuya, HannibalWuya, VladKim, and the weirdest JackKim.

Kim: That's just sad.

Me: Yep. Well R&R!


	17. Betrayal

Me: Hello people how are you today?

(Angry mob turns and starts to attack me)

Me (running): I know I'm sorry I haven't been on since Sunday and I said I would update Wednesday but my Grandmother kept me another day so I couldn't and then yesterday was my birthday so I couldn't

(Angry mob leaves)

Me: It's chapter 16 I can't believe it.

Kim: What it a long chapter finally!

Me: Don't start. They're long in my notebook but not long when I type so I'm sorry

Rai: What can't you believe

Me: I only have 5-6 maybe 7 at the most chapters left. Where did the story go

Kim: What are you talking about the story is almost longer than your other story

Me: Never mind you don't write story's so you wouldn't understand. But you writers out there understand

Kim: Whatever

Me: (sighs) Just do the Disclaimer

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. Xaolin Showdown is owned by Christy Hui.

Me: Trust me if I did Xaolin Showdown would still be on, All 3 seasons would be on DVD, And Rai and Kim would be together.

**Chapter 16**

**Betrayal**

"Youwannadowhatnow!" Jamie yells at Jack. "Jamie calm down I'll take care of this" I assure her. It was taking the combined forces of Clay,

Omi, Josh, Kris, and Rose to keep her from mauling Jack. Which normally I would let her but he was offering us the one Wu we needed for my plan.

"Jack I'll give you a chance but if you betray us I'll let Jamie after your butt" I say. Jamie growls at Jack and he shrieks and follows me as I walk

away. "Why does she hate me so much?" Jack asks taking a peek behind him. "You see that scar along the side of her face?" I say sighing. He

nods. "Your bots did that along with slicing Clay along the leg and arm almost making him have major blood loss" I tell him. "My bots did that" Jack

whispers. "Now Jack explain to me how you got the Flower?" I ask testing him. "Easy I'm the keeper of the Wu. I grabbed it when I escaped" he

answers a little too quickly. As we walk into the guest rooms Kat hops out of hers. "What's-s-s-s-s he doing here?" she asks pulling out her claws.

"Retract the claws Kat he's on our side" I say. "What?!" she squeals. "Don't worry I don't trust him. I want you to watch him. Also don't let Jamie

kill him" I whisper. "I'm not sure if I won't kill him first but okay" she replies. "Now give me the Flower" I say to Jack. He hands me the Flower. I

point to a room, nod to Kat, and walk to my room.

I awake in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I hop up and as I run outside I yell "Guys Up Now!". I immediately

hear movement. As I head to the vault I see a body lying on the ground. "Check the other side and I'm going to need help!" I yell. As I run up I see

it's Clay lying on the ground. 'Why is he over here. This was Jamie's post' I think to myself. I kneel down and shake him a bit. "Clay, Clay dude

wake up" I say "Where's Jamie?". His eyes fly open. "Jamie I'll save you" he yells. "Clay what's going on?" I ask. I watch as tears actually come to

his eyes and he whispers "That 2-timin' snake took her". "He took the orb as well as knocking out Katnappe'" Omi says running out of the vault. I

stand. :We strike tomorrow. And tomorrow will be when one side will end." I announce.

Me: That was a nightmare chapter. I rewrote it 5 times. It actually originally had a much different ending but I like this one more.

Kim: Well so far your not going to die but you better behave.

Me: Yes Mom

Rai: Before they kill each other I'm going to get you out of here.

Me/Kim: R&R PLEASE !!!!!!!!!


	18. A Small Memory

Me: This is not the chapter you think it is

Kim: Which is it

Me: This chapter is called A Small Memory and it was a chapter I quickly made up to explain what happens to Jamie

Rai: That makes sense

Kim: Is this story over soon

Me: Yes in 4 or less chapters now disclaimer

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She owns nothing of Xaolin Showdown. It's owned by Christy Hui.

**Chapter 17**

**A Small Memory**

"Here's your Sphere" Jack says tossing the Sphere of Death to Chase. "What's she here for?" I ask curious of the unconscious girl in the Sphere of

Yun. I had seen her many times on the Xaolin side. "She was on guard duty and she . . . got in the way" Jack replies. "Throw her into the volcano.

That will be one less Xaolin Dragon to deal with when the time comes" Chase orders. "NO!" I yell out. Everyone looks at me. "We may need her as

a bargaining chip" I say hoping everyone took my excuse. "Good idea Kimiko, take her to a holding cell and then everyone meet me in my den"

Chase says giving me a wary look and then walking down the hallway. I take the Sphere of Yun and start to walk towards the holding area. I look

at the unconscious girl. All of a sudden a small memory pops into my mind. I'm kissing a boy He slightly resembles Raimundo the Xaolin leader. I

release the girl into the cage. I turn and start to walk to Chase's den. I shake my head. I've never been with anyone but Chase. It must have just

been my imagination. I walk into the den, straight up to Chase, wind my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Me: Okay like I said earlier I know that was incredibly short but the next chapter is 7 1/2 of my notebook pages long so that should make it all up. Also next chapter is the one everyone has been waiting for. Will Rai rescue Kim! Will they rescue Jamie! Will Chase be defeated! Will Jamie kill Jack! STAY TUNED AND RATE!!!!!!!

Kim: Shut up so they can leave. And as the annoying person said REVIEW!!!!


	19. Revenge on all Sides

Me: And It's Here!!!! I have finally got to the best and by far longest chapter ever. Also the most eventful. Just to let the people who skip sections of my story's you can't do that with this one every detail is important. Now Rai Kim disclaimer

Rai/Kim: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. It's owned by Christy Hui.

**Chapter 18**

**Revenge on all Sides**

We race into the lair and hop off Dojo. I look up to the balcony; anger and hatred run strong in me. Chase has his arm around Kim's waist and Kim

likewise has her arm around Chase and has a hand on his chest. "Welcome Xaolin Dragons. As you notice--" he paused because Kim pulls his shirt

a bit. "Can I give them the Ultimatum?" she asks giving him her irresistible pout. He nods and she walks to the edge of the balcony. "Welcome

Xaolin Dragons as you can see none of the others are here. They're all with Jamie your other monk. You can save her or you can chase us to get

back the precious Sphere of Death" she chuckles and then runs down the hallway with Chase. "Rai, what do we do?" Kris asks completely calm. I

look at Clay. "We have to go after the Sphere" Clay sighs. I close my eyes and make a decision. "We need to split up. Clay you take everyone and

get Jamie. I'll get Kim and the Sphere" I say. No one argues even though I could tell everyone but the calm one beside me wanted to argue. I

looked at the faces of all of my friends and comrades. "Let's Go!" I yell and run off towards my goal.

I shake my head and watch as Rai runs down the hallway. "Let's go get him" I say. "No we must get Jamie" I hear from beside me. I look down to

see Kris with her normal outfit on but instead of her blue belt she wore a Shoku's yellow belt.

I look up at Clay and I see his eyes full of question. "He gave me enough authority to make sure I could order you all to do as he said and get

Jamie" I explain. He sighs but then nods and we run to the prison area. We're halfway there when we run into our first obstacle. "Rose, Josh!" Clay

yells. The two stop running, turn, and attack the cats. As we make it out of the hallway we meet our final problem.

I wake inside a cell. Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack stand around me facing a hallway. I grab the bars and feel a small shock. I smile; apparently they

didn't know her element was basically electricity. I hear a noise down the hallway and look up to see Omi, Kris, and Clay. "So Chase was right you

all did come" Wuya chuckles. I knew what they would do. Omi would go for Jack, Kris for Wuya, and Clay for Hannibal. They started to fight without

another word and I saw a flash of blue. I absorb the electricity and hop out.

I hear "Sphere of Yun!" and turn to see Hannibal pulling it out. Before it hits me there is a streak of blond and the Sphere is gone. I turn to see

Jamie holding the Sphere and the Moby Morpher. "Sphere of Yun!!!" she yells and pulls Jack, Wuya, and Hannibal into it. "Jamie!" I yell and pull her

into a hug. "Why do you always have to do things the difficult way" I whisper/chuckle. She pulls me into a kiss and we hear a loud sound and he

cave starts to shake. We run back through picking up Rose and Josh on the way. We make it out and see Rai.

* * *

Me: Just a sec. Now we are hopping back to right as Rai runs off only we're watching Rai this time.

* * *

I run through the hallway and exit into a lava filled room. A huge rock slab made a huge bridge between the two sides. On one side stood Chase

and Kim, the other me. "Chase we can do this two ways. You can give me Kim and the Sphere, or you can get your butt kicked" I yell. "I'll never go

with you in a million years!" Kim yells at me jumping into the middle of the slab. "You will after this!" I yell as I pull out my Wu "Flower of Love!"

She's hit by the beam and falls to the floor.

I open my eyes as memories flood back to me. One half of my life in a temple, the other in a volcano. I don't know who I even am for a moment and

then everything slides into place. I love Rai, I love Chase. I look up and find myself between them inside the major part of the volcano. "Rai!" I yell.

He smiles and small tears form in his eyes. I turn and look at Chase. "I have looked into all of our futures and not even destiny knows our fates" he

says. "What do you mean Chase I'm forced to go with you" I yell showing him my mark. He pulls out a scroll and tosses it to me. "Give yourself a

second and you'll remember that" he says. I look at it for a moment and then I remember that it undoes any promise or deal. "Se-One' Scroll" I yell

and almost all of the mark vanishes. The only part left looked like the Chinese character for fire. "What is this?" I ask. "Your powers. You may keep

them for as long as you want" Chase explains. "Now you have a difficult choice that no one can choose for you. You must choose which one of us

you want to be with" he says quite quietly. Normally I would have immediately chosen Rai but memories pushed themselves to my sight. I saw that

been even close to evil with her. I close my eyes and go to my happy place where I normally went to achieve ultimate focus. I sorted through

memories and feelings; reactions and body language. The answer finally exposed itself to me. I open my eyes and sigh. I turn and walk over to

Chase. I stare into his eyes and peck him on the cheek. "I'm sorry" I whisper. I then turn and run to Rai throwing myself into his arms. "I'm sorry" I

whisper to him as well. "It was never your fault" he whispers back stroking my hair. "I'm sorry you feel that way" I hear Chase growl and turn to

see him running towards us ready to kill. I turn full around and stop Chase with my power. I close my eyes and conjure up all of my power. I throw

Chase against both walls and the floor. Then 2 blasts appear in my hands and I throw them at the walls. Then 2 more into the celing and then the

lava. I turn "Run" I gasp out and pass out.

Rai grabs Kim and runs out of the room just as it explodes. Clay and the rest of the group run out of the side hallway. They all hop on Dojo and fly

out just as the lair explodes.

* * *

Me: That was awesome. Also I told you 1. You had to pay attention and 2. That it was a long chapter.

Kim: No foolin I'm glad the computer counts the words and stuff because I want to know what the count is.

Me: It was kind of ironic I think because when I was typing the Kim leaving Chase part **Have You Ever **by **S Club 7 **was playing on my playlist. If you have never heard the song I suggest it. It's awesome. Also look for the RaiKim version. I love it.

Kim: So how many chapters you have left?

Me: 2 and you owe me an apology. I told you things would work out

Kim: Okay I'm Sorry

Me: Forgiven now I need to get typing on the last 2 chapters which are small but very important and interesting so don't miss them.

Me/Kim/Rai: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. More Betrayal

Me: Hey everyone I just looked at my reviews and I'm going to address 2 of the people because I want to:

**cartoongal11** – Thanks and there will be at least two more parts in the series

**girl you don't know – **I would love to do a story about your idea. Because of the approaching school year it might take a little bit but I'll start work on it right away. Also I'm flattered at having a biggest fan. This is only my second story and I haven't even been on a month so that's a huge compliment.

Me: cartoongal11 actually asked me what I was going to say this chapter. There will be at least two more parts in my series.

Kim: So we're going to be stuck here for two more stories

Me: Yep Congrats and don't forget my others. You guy's are my major hosts. Now let's get through this chapter so we can get to my favorite chapter.

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own anything Xaolin Showdown. That is owned by Christy Hui.

**Chapter 19**

**More Betrayal**

As we fly I explain what Kim did. "I did not know Kimiko had so much powerful powers" Omi says as I finish. "So do you think Chase is dead?" Jamie

asks hopeful. "Probably not. He is the strongest Heylin warrior there is" Rose replies. They're all quiet the rest of the way to the temple. Once we

land I carry Kim to the infirmary. I sigh as I look at her. She was finally back where she belonged. I cup the side of her face in my hand. Her eyes

slowly flutter open. "Rai" she whispers. I kiss her a quick kiss. "Kim" I whisper back. She slowly gets up. "Kim you need--" I start to say but she

covers my mouth with her hand. "Oh no you don't. I'm fine. I want to see my friends" she chuckles.

I stand up but falter for a moment. My knees buckle and I start to fall but Rai catches me, giving me that 'You're gonna hurt yourself' look but not

saying a word. We walk out into the gardens and everyone surrounds me. "Kim what happened?" Jamie asks referring to when Kim saved her.

"Are you alright?" Kris asks worried. "What did he see in you?", "I can only guess" I hear from behind me. We all look to see Rose and Josh

standing there in all black. "What was that?" I ask knowing full well what they said. "We only went with Chase's plan to infiltrate the Temple and

learn all these secrets because we thought he would win" Josh says irritated. "I suppose he'll want us back now. Well in was interesting" Rose

says pulling out two jetpacks obviously made by Jack. "See you" they yell and fly off toward the volcano. "Did they just say they work with Chase"

Clay says asking the rhetorical question. "Yeah, I learned that shortly after I was there a few days. I just didn't really have a chance to tell you

guy's" I reply. "Well at least they didn't attack us" Jamie chuckles. All of a sudden there were two huge booms and we see 2 dragons fly into the

sky. One was made of light; the other a storm. They flew up and disappeared into the clouds. "What was that?" Omi asks shocked. "Those were

Josh and Rose's elemental dragons. They have left them to go elsewhere" Master Fung replies walking toward them. "Why would they do that?"

Rai asks. "When a Xaolin Dragon's holder turns pure evil the dragon can't stand it. The dragons are meant for good and hate it when their host

does not have a shred of good within them. Rose and Josh must be as evil as Chase and the others. The dragons are now doing 1 of 3 things.

They are either going to a new host. Going to a newborn host, or waiting for a host to be born. We must wait and see." he explains and then

leaves.

* * *

Kim: That was so awesome. And also very scary

Me: Yep I needed them to lose their powers for future chapters in other parts so that seemed like an awesome idea.

Kim: Yep now can we please end this because I really want the next chapter.

Rai: Me too

Me: Okay, okay let's go

Me/Rai/Kim: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. LOVE

Me: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! This is my last chapter of the first part. Also I have to warn you there is a very graphic and in depth look at a very gushy kiss.

Kim: Do your thanking speech later and get to the chapter

Me: Someone has been reading my notebook but so be it. Raimundo the disclaimer if you please.

Rai: DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own Xaolin Showdown. It is owned by Christy Hui. If you don't have that squished into your head by now you're crazy.

**Chapter 20**

**LOVE**

I sat in the gardens by my favorite fountain. It felt so good to be in my robes again. The memory of Chase's hurt face drifts into my mind. I banish it

instantly. I love Rai. I could never leave him unless it was to save him or a loved one. Unfortunately Chase knew my weakness. "You okay?" I hear.

I turn to see Kris. "Yeah just thinking" I reply. "No you're not, you're worried about Chase. Now you listen to me. I had to talk Rai out of depression

twice because he thought he had lost all of the ways to helping you. But not even when you became totally evil did he give up on you. Now you will

not give him up because of some evil freak and his friends." She yells at me and walks away. I stare at the fountain and think about what she said.

I don't know how long has passed when I hear "Hey babe, are you okay?". I look up and see that it is sunset and Rai's sitting down next to me. I

light the candle in the middle of the fountain. "Yeah I'm okay" I reply. I stare at him for a long time and finally pull into a kiss. This is the kiss we

should have had the night I was taken. It was passionate, deep and full of love. Rai ran his tongue along my lips and I opened them letting him in.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer. After who knows how long

we pulled apart. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you" I whisper to him as I move my head up to stare into his eyes. "I love you too, and

that's why I need to ask you something" he says to me. He goes down on a knee and stares into my eyes.

"Kim I love you. I know we both have been through a lot and our loyalties and our love have been tested. But none of that matters. We made it

through it all and never left each other. Kim I know we're young and that it will be difficult but I want you by my side forever. Kimiko Akira Kyoko

Tohomiko will you marry me?" Rai asks pulling out the most beautiful ring Kim had ever seen. It didn't take Kim 5 seconds to say "Yes" And tackle

Rai into the fountain as he put the ring onto her finger.

* * *

Kim: OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

(Tackles Rai onto floor kissing him)

Me: The kissing scene was written by my friend Ashley who has a boyfriend and has kissed him many times in this fashion. Especially in front of us.

Kim: And we must thank the writer of this fic for the lovely proposal

Me: I need to thank the following people for encouragement and help:

**Allendra** for helping me out of my depression and also for reading and reviewing my fic. May you be blessed with great reviews and fics

Youtube for giving me my songs and videos. Without them this might have taken 2 more months

My family for encouragement. May they be blessed

**xXWindxFireXx** for reviewing my story. May you have good wishes

**Chocokikikitty** for letting me use a few of her ideas. May you have awesome fics until you decide to quit. (May that never happen YOU ROCK AT WRITING)

My friends for talking to me at midnight and putting up with my rants against my computer. I love you guys.

All of the authors out there who are all amazing. The ones I have met and the ones I haven't.

**cartoongal11**, **Gina**, and **Rebecca Kits** for being some of my first reviewers. You guys rock.

And finally to **girl you don't know** for her encouragement and her great new story idea. Thank you so much.

Me: I know this was long and sappy but I think I have SSS or Second Story Syndrome.

Kim: She doesn't want it to end but she forgets that she has 2 more parts to write.

Me: You're right. I do need to get off so that I can start to write more fic's. Maybe I will have a new one out before the end of today. Now everyone for the last time on this fic!

Me/Rai/Kim/Clay/Jamie/Omi/Kris/Dojo/Master Fung: THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =~)


End file.
